The Light Behind Your Eyes
by CelestialStrings
Summary: Ladybug doesn't know if she can handle it anymore; the stress, the pressure, anything. But Chat Noir soothes her thoughts and they fall into each other's arms. {Slight LadyNoir}
**The Light Behind Your Eyes**

 _So long to all my friends,_

 _Every one of them met tragic ends._

 _With every passing day,_

 _I'd be lying if I didn't say_

 _That I miss them all tonight._

Marinette felt like a failure. Even as Ladybug, she couldn't protect anyone. She couldn't prevent Nino from becoming the Bubbler or from Chloé becoming Antibug. She nearly started sobbing when Alya became Lady Wifi and when Manon became the Puppeteer.

She couldn't protect her friends or her family (Kung Food being a prime example). Sure, they remembered nothing that they did, not the killing or the horror. But she did.

Marinette couldn't look Alya in the eye for weeks after the Lady Wifi incident. She refused to babysit Manon for a month after she almost killed her.

Everyone in Paris thought that Ladybug was a hero. But Marinette knew the truth.

Ladybug was the villain.

 _And if they only knew what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight._

 _I would sing you to sleep,_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes._

 _One day I'll lose this fight,_

 _As we fade in the dark,_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright._

Ladybug swept above the streets of Paris, the moonlight catching in her dark blue-black hair. There was no villain on the rampage tonight, but she needed a breather. Away from schoolwork, her family, her friends.

The only good part of her day was when she saw Chat Noir (and Adrien, but she always made a fool of herself). The cocky little cat always brightened her day, with his corny jokes and sad attempts at flirtation. His bad puns always made her groan, but he made her happy nonetheless. Even though she would never admit it.

She stopped on a roof and wound up her yoyo. Marinette looked up to the Eiffel Tower, all lit up and gorgeous. She sighed and smiled.

On a rooftop to her left, she heard a voice say, "Hey bugaboo."

 _Be strong and hold my hand,_

 _Time becomes for us, you'll understand._

 _We'll say goodbye today,_

 _And I'm sorry how it ends this way._

 _If you promise not to cry,_

Adrien was tired.

He was tired of the akuma attacks, he was tired of his father controlling so much of his life, he was just _tired._ The only good part of his day was when he saw Ladybug.

The dark haired girl in the red spandex (no he wasn't a peeper. Well, maybe a little) always managed to brighten up his day. She would humor him with his flirtation attempts, even though they both knew he didn't have a chance.

Despite this fact, he had fallen head over heels for the mysterious girl in the spotted mask. But she was crushing on someone else in her school; she had admitted that to him late one night on patrol.

He sighed as he dropped onto his computer chair, gazing happily at the screen that was always open to the LadyBlog. Deciding that he needed a break from everything in his life, he stood up and stretched.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 _Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight,_

 _I would sing you to sleep,_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes._

 _I'll fail and lose this fight,_

 _Never fade in the dark,_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright,_

Chat Noir ran across the rooftops, happy and free. He let out a little laugh as he ran away from his droll life. Tonight he wasn't Adrien Agreste, he was the leather-clad superhero Chat Noir. With the powers of bad luck and destruction, along with Ladybug he was unstoppable.

He paused on a rooftop to catch his breath and gazed at the City of Love and Light. He was fairly close to the Eiffel Tower and he could see a silhouette standing in front of it. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the silhouette was the very girl he had been fantasizing about mere minutes ago.

Ladybug.

He leapt silently to a rooftop to her left and leant against the chimney casually, "Hey bugaboo."

 _The light behind your eyes._

 _The light behind your—_

 _Sometimes we must grow stronger and,_

 _You can be stronger when I'm gone._

 _When I'm here, no longer,_

 _You must be stronger and if I,_

Ladybug turned around and smiled at her partner, gesturing for him to sit next to her and look at the glowing tower. He complied. The two superheroes just smiled at the tower in comfortable silence until it was broken by Ladybug.

"Do you…do you ever think we're doing a bad job?" Chat Noir looked at her in shock; she saved Paris every day for Christ's sake! He voiced his opinion and she sighed, tucking her knees to her chest.

"It's just—everyone I care about has been akumatized. This poor boy I encouraged to go after his crush turned into Dark Cupid. The little girl I babysit became the Puppeteer, my best friend became Lady Wifi, my other friend got turned into the Bubbler, I was in charge of holding a girl's watch—she wound up becoming Timebreaker."

She sighed again and buried her face in her knees, "It seems like every time I turn around, someone else I know has been akumatized."

Chat Noir looked shocked; he never knew that his lady had felt that way. She always seemed so confident, so sure of herself. She knew exactly what to do with every akuma they came across, no hesitation, no doubt.

He said nothing, he just enveloped her in a hug. Chat tried to portray every feeling he could into that one hug. Comfort. Warmth. Home. Happiness. Peace.

Love. Oh so much love. The love he felt for her, the love he felt for his friends, the love he had felt for his mother.

She leaned into the touch and she smiled. She closed her eyes and whispered something so inaudible he almost didn't hear:

" _Thank you, Chat."_

 _Could be with you tonight,_

 _I would sing you to sleep,_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes._

 _I failed and lost this fight,_

 _Never fade in the dark,_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright._

 **[3]**

 **I've recently become obsessed with Miraculous Ladybug and when I heard this song I thought it fit Ladybug and Chat Noir perfectly. Sorry if it's not very good; I'm not used to writing very touchy-feely romantic stuff.**

 **Should I write more?**

 **Let me know!**


End file.
